True Love
by Cherriuki
Summary: What would Raven do now since Alexander returned to Romania? Who will be there to help her get thought this tough time and be there for her. Raven x Trevor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :: I don't own Vampire Kisses sadly, It belong to the brilliant Ellen Schreiber.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so if you have any helpful tips or critiques please leave me a review.

If you seen this story but by Kawaiiguru, it's because that's my old account but I forgot the email I used for two of my accounts so I can't reset the password. I finally decided to create this to continue my story and to write new ones.

* * *

A dark shadow stares outside at the lightning light up the sky a little before it disappears as the sky darken. The rain slowly trickles down from the sky as it hit the wet grass outside.

Raven Madison drew the dark curtain closed and walked over to her bed and sat down on her Hello Batty bedset. She laid down onto her comforter and look up at her ceiling.

'It's been a week since he left. Why did he have to leave me here alone? He could have turned me and taken me with him.' Raven thought as tears welled up in her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly and though back to that day.

*Flashback*

The last bell rang signaling the last day of school since tomorrow would be the start of summer vacation. Students filled the hallway as they exited into the bright sunlight. Raven walked out of the school alone since Becky had plans with Matt that afternoon.

'Finally it's summer, a whole summer with my gothic vampire prince Alexander Sterling.' Raven thought. She was so deep in thought that she accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going monster girl or were you thinking about how much you would miss me." Trevor said with a smirk. The light from the sun shine softly on his blonde locks making him look hotter than usual.

"Dream on Trevor! Just leave me alone." Raven said as she walked over to her black bicycle and started pedaling toward the mansion on top of Benson Hill.

When Raven got to the gate she was surprised to gate locked and no Mercedes parked in the driveway.

'Did Jameson go somewhere but why would the gate be locked.' Raven thought as she started climbing the gate.

It was easy to her since she got use to climbing the gates to the cemetery since she and Alexander go there a lot. She walked up the driveway to the front door when she noticed a black envelope with Raven written on it with blood red ink on the front of it. Raven stare at it before she picked it up with trembling hands. She thought back to the last time she found a letter with her name. It was when Alexander disappeared after the welcome to the neighborhood party.

She tore the envelope open and pulled out the paper and silently read it to herself.

_Raven,_

_ I'm so sorry to be leaving you like this but I have to. My family suffered enough when I turned down the covenant ceremony with Luna. I can't let my family suffer because of me any longer. I decided to return to Romania and go through with the ceremony with Luna. I hate to be leaving you because I really do love you. You will forever be in my heart. Raven I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. _

_Alexander Sterling_

*End of Flashback*

**Raven's POV**

The tears in my eyes slide down my cheeks as I silently sob. I been locked myself in my room since that day. I only left my room to eat and use the restroom. I ignored all the question from my parents about Alexander since everyone in town has already knows about him leaving. It seems like Jameson left a letter for Ruby before he left and news in this town travel fast. Becky called and dropped by a few time but I refused to open the door even for my best friend. I haven't have a good night sleep either since I'll always be sobbing. My eyes were puffy from crying a lot but at this moment I didn't really care.

'I need to get some fresh air' I thought as I put on my Emily the Strange hoodie, skinny black jeans, and my converse. I grabbed my keys as I open my room door slowly as I tip toe down the stair. I know it's raining outside but at this moment I really need to get some fresh air. I unlocked the front door and walked into the pouring rain. I closed the door and lock it behind me. I ran in no direction in particular. I just don't really care when I end up.

Somehow I end up in front of Dullsville's cemetery. I lean against the gate and slowly slide down on to the wet ground. I pulled my knees together and toward my chest and close my eyes. I listen to the rain as it falls, before I knew it I fallen asleep.

* * *

What do you think so far?

I should be uploading the next chapter soon!

Please Review on your thoughts about this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :: Vampire Kisses sadly doesn't belong to me , It belong to the brilliant Ellen Schreiber.

I'm so sorry it took so long to update again. I been distracted by other things and was having a problem with this fanfiction. I keep using I (_ _;) _ but next chapter should be coming hopefully next week or sooner since I'm back on track. Yaaay!

Chapter 2

Trevor was driving home after a party at a teammate's house. It was late and storming but it doesn't matter since both his parent is away on vacation for a month. He decided to take the short cut home instead of the main roads since it look like the storm outside is getting worst. While he was driving he though back to what he have heard at the party tonight about Alexander Sterling leaving town.

'I wonder if Raven knows about it. She probably does since news travel fast in this town.' Trevor though as he carefully turns on to the dark road toward the cemetery that he has to pass by on the way to his house.

When he was about to pass the gate to cemetery, he notice a figure sitting outside the gate in the rain. Trevor slowly hit the brakes and slowed the car down. When he notices the dark clothing on the person, He instantly knew who it was since nobody else but her dress in dark clothing. He pulled his car up to the curb and rush out of it. The rain trickles down his face as he hurried over to Raven.

"Hey! Monster Girl, are you okay?" Trevor shouts as he shakes her softly trying to wake her but have no luck. 'What the hell is she doing out here in the storm.' He though. He places a hand on her forehead and notice she had a fever. Trevor quickly picks her up and walked back over to the car. He gently places her in the passenger seat of the car and buckles her in. He grabs his light jacket from the backseat and places it over her gently. Trevor got back into the driver seat of his car and started driving to his house.

He kept an eye on Raven as he drive slowly to his house. 'Doesn't she know that there are other people who care about her? I cared about her ever since kindergarten but not that she knows about my feeling for her. I should really stop being afraid to tell her or I might lose you for good.' Trevor turns and looks over to the one girl that he love deeply and frowned. 'Just the thought of losing her makes my heart hurt so badly. I don't think I could live with it if I lost her.' He thought as he continues to drive.

He pulls into his driveway and put his car into park. He turns his attention over to Raven who is still unconscious. Trevor walked over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger seat. He picked up Raven bridal style and shut the door after locking it. Trevor unlocks the front door to his house and kicked it shut after he entered the house. He slowly made his way upstairs.

Trevor place Raven gently on his bed and covered her with the blankets. "I know that that freak leaving would hurt you a lot but I'll always be here for you Raven." He said as he lean down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

I'm stopping here for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it & remember to review _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:: Vampire Kisses sadly doesn't belong to me , It belong to the brilliant Ellen Schreiber.

As I promise here is the next chapter and It's longer that the last one. Yaay! I would like to thank everyone who has Favorite/Alert/Review this story.

Chapter 3

* * *

Trevor walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to grab some medicine for Raven's fever. He grabs the bottle of medicine and a glass of water and headed back upstairs. (A/N: The medicine is that syrup kind so she would be able to drink it even if she is unconscious)

He walks into his room and over to the bed where the girl he loves lies. Trevor sits down on the edge of the bed and lifts Raven up a little and gave her the medicine and the water so she won't dehydrate. Trevor put the now empty glass on his desk and pulls a chair up next to his bed. He held one of Raven's hands. "Hopefully the medicine would help lower your temperature." he said before he falls asleep.

**Raven's POV**

I woke up to the bright sun shining in from the curtain. 'Why the heck is my head hurting so much?' I wondered as I try to lift my hand up to my head. When I found I can't looked down to see Trevor holding on to my hand. 'What the hell is Trevor doing in my room and holding my hand?' I thought as I started to remember what happen the night before.

'The thoughts of Alexander leaving & I going to the cemetery at night flowed back into my head. 'I took a good look around the room to realize this isn't my room. 'How did I get here?' I thought to myself as I retrieve my hand from Trevor's and sit up on the bed while holding my head since I was having a major headache.

**Trevor's POV**

I open my eyes slowly when I felt a shift on the bed and noticed I wasn't holding Raven's hand anymore. I looked up at her. "Hey. Are you feeling better?" I asked her. She looked at me with a what do you think face as she held a side of her head. I reached up and felt her forehead.

"At least you're not having a fever anymore. What the hell were you thinking sitting outside during a storm like that?" I asked angrily. "You could have died if I didn't happen to pass by there."

"It's none of your business why I was outside. You could have just left me there It would have been better that way. I don't care if I died." Raven said as she glares at me.

'How dare she say this is none of my business?' I thought to myself sadly. "Are you acting this way just because that freak left town?" I asked quietly.

Raven froze as tears start dripping down her cheek from her eyes.

I can't stand to see her like that. I pull her into a hug. "It's okay you can cry I'll be here for you from now on" Raven lean into me and release the tears she been holding in.

**Nobody's POV**

"Why did he have to leave me like that? I really love him so much. "Raven asked randomly as she continues to cry.

Trevor held on to Raven tightly while silently listening to her. "I don't know why he left but you should just forget him. If he loved you he would have stayed her with you instead of leaving town like this." He said as he looks at the girl who was crying on his chest.

Raven calm down after 15 minutes of crying. She pulls herself away from Trevor. 'What the heck am I doing telling him these stuff?' She thought to herself. "Sorry about breaking down on you like that" She muttered softly.

"It's okay. If you ever need to talk feel free to come to me. Also Raven don't ever do that again. So What if that freak left, There are other people that worries about you like your parents, Becky, and me." Trevor said as he looks into her eyes.

'Huh? Why is he suddenly treating me so nicely? Is this a prank?' Raven thought. She decided to find out for herself why so she asked. "Why the heck are you being so nice to me suddenly? You normally just make fun of me and call me monster girl."

'I guess it's now or never. Here goes nothing.' Trevor grabs hold of both of Raven's hand and holds them gently. He took a deep breath. "It is because I love you. I been love with you ever since we first meet in kindergarten and I will continue loving you."

* * *

What will happen? Will Raven be willing to believe Trevor and give him a chance or will she close her heart off forever. Find out in the next chapters that are coming soon. Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger but I promise to upload the next chapter soon so… Review, Review, and did I mention Review.


End file.
